The invention relates to a device for carrying and closing bags, such as refuse bags for example.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,808 and 4,357,740 each disclose a bag closure device consisting of a conical body member of thin elastic material having a plurality of slots which intersects with one another intermediate of their ends to form resilient prongs. The prongs taper in width toward the point of intersection of said slots to define adjacently disposed pointed ends. The pointed ends of the prongs surround a small opening through which the mouth of the refuse bag can be drawn for closing the refuse bag. As these known bag closure devices are made of a thin elastic material, these devices cannot withstand any substantial force. Therefore, the bag closure device will probably not hold the bag as soon as the refuse bag is lifted up at the bag closure device. Moreover the pointed ends of the prongs will easily cut into the very thin material of the refuse bag so that the bag closure device can easily slip off of the refuse bag if the refuse bag is lifted up at the bag closure device.